1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration wave driven motor and, more particularly, to a structure of a movable member of a vibration wave driven motor in which the movable member is frictionally driven in accordance with a traveling vibration wave.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional vibration wave driven motor is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 016,734 (filing date: Feb. 20, 1987) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 224884/1986. Vibrations generated upon application of a cyclic voltage to a piezoelectric vibrator serving as an electrical energy/mechanical energy conversion element are utilized to drive the movable member. In such a conventional vibration wave driven motor, the movable member is in contact with the vibrator, and noise tends to be generated. In the conventional structure, a damper is disposed on the movable member to reduce noise.
However, sufficient reduction of noise cannot be achieved due to variations in thickness of the damper and roughness of the surface of the movable member.